As One
by A.W. doccubus
Summary: You need to read it, to know it... It's UNEXPECTED!- It's how i describe it... My continuation to s04e09 :) Read and Review please! :D


So after I saw s04e09, I was like **"destiny what destiny are you crazy?! Your destiny is with Hotpants you can't be serious!"** and I was being crazy when I saw Lauren and Dyson are genuinely talking "could you two just kiss?! Ahhhhh, there are so much attraction going on with these two…." anyways, because of the lack of Doccubus and because I totally hate the episode09 I made this one-shot…

Sorry if it's not that, good or maybe there are plenty of wrong/misspelled words and grammar. I don't have a beta. This is my first time writing so yeah I do suck but bear with me…. [Just to make the frustrations go AWAY!]

**REVIEW** please. Criticizing comments are fine [but please be gentle, because it's my first time writing…]

Enjoy :D

I don't own Lost Girl and its characters.

* * *

Lauren's POV

_"He is not my enemy, and definitely not my father. He is my destiny."_

After she told us that, I literally broke. I know I ask for the break and I know she and Dyson are still sleeping together, and there is still a "Tamsin" issue but still, I'm only human. I can't stop my feelings or shutdown my feelings as I used to do in the fae world before I met her.

I ran and went out the Dal. I need some air. I did not notice she followed me.

"Lauren, what's wrong? Are you not happy for me?"

"Bo, you never believe in destiny. What happened to you?" I said sobbing in between hiccups.

"Lauren after I went there I saw him and I felt and remember these things and it then dawned on me he is my destiny."

"Oh Bo, I don't know what to say. You always broke my heart like it's just a toy that when ruined, can still be replaced. Goodbye Bo be happy with your so "CALLED" destiny. Go back to your Rainer." The last two sentences, I spat out and walk away not looking back.

But before I can go on my own way, I felt her hand on my shoulder and turned me.

"Bo le—"what I was going to say was cut by a kiss. She kissed me passionately and I guess it is our last kiss for all I know. I hesitantly broke away.

"Lauren?" I saw a flicker of recognition; you got to be kidding me, what happened to her? She had this confused look on her face and I didn't know what to say or do.

"Bo I need to go. Let go of me." I said saying half-heartedly

"Lauren what are you talking about? Where are you going? What happened… to… me?" she collapse in my arms. After a minute or two she then regained consciousness. Just like what happened to the after math of her being in her dark-succubus self.

"Lauren, what happened?"

"Bo, haven't you remember the train and your so called "destiny", your Rainer?" can't keep myself from saying them to her bitterly.

"What?! NO I don't." I look away but she brought my face to look her in the eyes. "Lauren, you're the only destiny that I want and love. I'm yours if you would only have me." The tears came streaming down her eyes as well as in mine.

"Bo, what are the last things you have remembered?"

"I went inside this room in the train and I saw a man who was welding. I talked to him but his back was facing me and he still has a mask on. And he took them off, and then we fought. I lost my dagger in the process then he hold my shoulder as I hold his, then… oh my god I think he compelled me and came here to the Dal to talk to all of you to say those things. Oh my god, Lauren please, please you got to believe me when I say he is not my destiny. You are. You're it for me. Please don't leave me again. I just found you. Please, I love you." She was crying now, begging for me to stay, hugging my legs so I won't have the chance to leave. We were crying like crazy and I still can't believe how she really loves me, until now.

"Bo, hey I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here but we need to act as nothing happened so that Rainer won't suspect anything has changed. Let's go back okay. I won't leave you and I love you too." We kissed for a minute but only felt like a second. We didn't notice the blue and red swirls that identified us as one, has surrounded us. After we composed ourselves we went inside the Dal.

Inside the Dal

Bo's POV.

I need to be strong for Lauren. I need to defeat this bastard of a man and end this, but how? His strong and all the important people in my life are in here. Please whomever gods out there help me.

"Hey guys" I stand beside Rainer, I can still feel all the tension inside the room. Just then Dyson yelled.

"Bo, you are kidding right?! Tell me you're joking. He can't be your mate. I am." Dyson said yelling in the top of his lungs. Gosh why can he just let the alpha mode go for an hour or a day maybe? I really hate him he should never say those things. If mate were to be talked about, my mate would always and forever be Lauren. I looked passed him and to Lauren who was at the back of him almost having tears fall down her eyes.

"Please believe me." I looked directly at Lauren and said those words. Then I looked at Dyson saying. "Please believe me when I say, Dyson you're never be it for me." never breaking my eye contact." my true mate is already here even if they walked away for a moment." I looked passed him and to Lauren who was having tears almost fall down from her beautiful eyes. "Dyson you are never and will ever be my mate." I then again resumed my eye contact to Lauren and said "I already found my true mate even if they were lost. I still found them." I then broke the contact and told Dyson with confidence and determination within my words:" So please stop yelling because you are not the mate I found." Seeing the love in Lauren's eyes gave me the courage to do the absolutely stupid thing that I have ever done in my whole life.

Lauren's POV

It has happened to fast. One moment she was telling me that I am her true mate and that she found me, then she threw herself in front of Rainer and Rainer fell on the ground. After the blur of incidents I then realized what my beloved has done.

She had thrown herself in front of Rainer holding a dagger. She hadn't notice that Rainer also has one that had impaled her. I was shocked as Rainer fell as well as my MATE. I was sobbing uncontrollably. God why? Why now when I just found her. I ran as fast as I can just to be by her side, faster than Dyson who is a wolf shifter. I just can't believe what happened. What's happening to me? But not now maybe I'll check myself later, I just want to go to my MATE. MATE why am I using that word? Why do I have this unknown feeling? As I arrived by her side, I can't control my emotions. I had these strong feelings to save my love, my Bo, my MATE with all that I can.

"Bo, please don't do this to me now. Please, please fight." I said in between hiccups.

"Lauren, just please believe me all the things I have said. I love you."

"shut up Bobo, you're going to be fine, right Hotpants? Lauren…" Kenzi said fighting the tears streaming down her face.

"Yes Bo, Kenzi's right. You'll be okay. I love you too. Please don't leave me." As I checked her, I then notice where the dagger hit her. She was impaled on her right side impaling her, kidney. God why? Her kidney….. It's fatal and I know she can't make it; she can't use her succubus power because of the dagger that has impaled her. God why now?

"Lauren, I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure that you can't help me and the dagger is draining my powers. So…." She is already very weak, but still smiled, her oh so beautiful smile. And so my scientist-self realized that I can't help her.

"… No… no…. Bo, wake up please."

"I….love….you…... Lauren….."

"No please you can't die on me now. We can have a future together. Please… I love you….always and forever…." I lay my head on the spot where her heart is and I can't hear her heart beat. She's gone… no… she can't…. she can't just leave me… I felt Kenzi hug me. And it just broke something inside of me free.

"Hotpants…. She's gone…. BoBo…." as I look at the Goth's reaction, I just left all my control and…..

"No Kenzi she's not. I'll bring her back"

"Holyshit, doc your eyes, they're red."

I didn't care what my eye colour is as long as I brought my MATE back to this living world then I'm fine. I kissed Bo with all the love I can master. As I broke away I gave her some of my life source. I can't believe I am doing it. What is really happening to me, but still I don't care what will happen to me as long as Bo is alive again. As I gave her my life source, she opened her beautiful eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Lauren?"

"Bo I told you you can't just leave me. I thought I was the one, and also your mate. You can't just leave me."

I then felt something replace my body, I was like a prisoner of my own body with red eyes, and I growled and said.

"Ysabeau, you can't leave just me, you are my MATE. I will destroy all who would take you away from me as well as death himself. You are my MATE and you can't leave me as long as I'm alive. We are one forever." It is the last thing I said before I collapsed.

Bo's POV

"Lauren, NO….." oh nooo… Lauren is unconscious. What happened to her? Is it because of our love for each other and the acknowledgement of us being one, soul mate, the mate my succubus self and I had picked?

"Lo please, please wake up baby…. I love you*kiss* please wake up *kiss*" I'm scared that maybe I have drained her or maybe the fact that her eyes glowed like mine but only in a red colour. What have I done to her? God, please let her be okay. I need her to be okay.

"Bo!" she sat up quickly and look towards the space I have occupied earlier where she had revived me.

"Hey Lo, I'm here baby. I'm never leaving your side ever again. I love you." She smiled, her oh so beautiful smile. I kissed her with all the love I have for my one true mate, my one true DESTINY.

As we broke our kiss we simultaneously said "I love you always and forever" we both smiled and laugh to how we love each other so much that we are in sync, like we are ONE.

* * *

I know it sucks, but please bear with ME! :D

Tell me what you think.

-Anna W.


End file.
